


The Kilgharrah Hotel

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: There is a string of robberies in the area surrounding Merlin Emrys' hotel. Merlin worried for his hotel has his staff on alert, even the newest member who became a member of staff in the middle of all the robberies, just who is this new member of staff? Friend? Or foe?
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ask you all to bear with me on this story, in the ten years I have been writing stories this is only my second crime one and the first I have wrote on my own. I owe a very big thank you to cathcer1984 for all her hand holding and being there for me and encouraging me every day. Thank you so much hun <3 <3 <3 <3  
> This will have 6 chapters, a chapter a day. Enjoy!

Arthur Pendragon looked up at the Hotel in front of him. _**Kilgharrah Hotel**_. Running his hands down his front, Arthur straightened his shirt and tie before walking in, this was ridiculous, he didn't get nervous, he never got nervous. Walking through the doors he walked up to reception and looked at the woman's name tag, _Freya._

"Hello, welcome to _Kilgharrah's hotel_ , how may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Arthur Penn and I am here for the interview as a porter?"

The woman behind the desk smiled as she checked a list. "You are early, if you would just like to go and wait in the restaurant over there, Mister Emrys will be with you shortly."

"Mister Emrys? He who owns the hotel?"

"Yes, Mister Emrys likes to interview everyone as it his decision who he takes on." Freya smiled. "I will just let him know you are here."

Arthur walked into the restaurant and sat at the only table that wasn't made up for when it opened to guests later. He was only seated for a few minutes before...

"Mister Penn? You are early, but I like that, shows eagerness, eager to get on with what needs to be done. I am Mister Emrys but you can call me Merlin."

Arthur stood up and turned as he saw Merlin walking towards him, a smile on his face with his hand out.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Arthur blinked, "sorry, but you look my age and you own all of this."

Merlin actually laughed. "Yes, inherited it from my grandparents who built it up from nothing and I intend to keep it running in honour of them."

"I love that." Arthur smiled as he shook Merlin's hand.

"Now then, Mister Penn."

"Arthur please." Arthur corrected.

Merlin smiled. "Arthur it is. Now then. Arthur. You have come for the interview of porter?"

"Yes, but I know other jobs as I have done hotel work before, I have worked behind the front desk, worked in the restaurant, in the kitchens, as security, cleaning rooms."

"Wow, so you know a few jobs then."

"Oh yes, my last job in a hotel I covered for everyone, I did my job as porter but if someone was off and they needed someone I would do it, I loved it as it got me learning all different things."

"And if that was the case here it would not bother you?"

"No."

"How soon would you be able to start, should you get the job?"

"Today."

"And if someone was off, would you be able to come in?"

"Yes, I could be here within half hour as I only live twenty minutes away by car."

"What about your commitments, wife, children? Will you be alright coming within half an hour with commitments?"

"I am single and live alone."

Merlin nodded, "we do have certain rooms for staff to stay in should they do a few shifts in one. Would working shifts like that bother you?"

"No problem at all."

Merlin nodded. "Did you bring all what you was asked to?"

Arthur handed over his paperwork and sat and watched as Merlin read through it all.

"These are some references Arthur, I am impressed, I see you had no choice but to leave your last job in a hotel as owner decided to sell."

"Yes."

"Well that will not be happening here. I plan to still be running this hotel when old and grey." Merlin stood up. "Excuse me one moment while I make some calls."

Arthur sat drumming his fingers lightly on the table as he watched Merlin at the bar talking on his phone, he hoped his mates he put down as references would work, everything had to work and go to plan.

Merlin walked back over to Arthur, "your references, I had to ring and check and everything is in order, now porters wear black trousers and white shirt with a purple silk tie with a silver tie clip, anything I mentioned do you not have?"

"I have all except I have a gold tie clip, not silver."

Merlin nodded, "well go home and change and when you come back I will get you your tie clip and name tag, then I will show you around." Merlin held his hand out. "Welcome to the Kilgharrah Hotel Arthur Penn."

Arthur let out a laugh and shook Merlin's hand. "Thank you."

Arthur left the hotel and jogged over to his car, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"We're in." Arthur answered before hanging up and starting his car to drive home and change.

* * *

Merlin looked up when Arthur walked back through the doors, he watched as he looked behind him and gave an elderly couple a dazzling smile as he held the door open for them both and seeing them struggling with their bags he took the bags off them and moving his head towards reception, he made sure the couple followed him.

Freya smiled at the look Merlin had on his face. "Close your mouth Merlin before you start to drool."

Merlin blinked and shook his head before letting out a small laugh. "Never date your employee."

"You made that rule Merlin, it can be changed."

Arthur stopping at reception stopped Merlin from replying.

Freya smiled at the couple. "Welcome to the Kilgharrah hotel, how may I help you?"

Merlin walked around the reception and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Good way to start that is, let me show you around."

Arthur nodded. "Enjoy your stay here at Kilgharrah hotel."

The man stepped forwards. "You work here?"

"I do now, I am Arthur, I will be a porter."

"Could you take our luggage to our room please?"

Freya handed Arthur the swipe card. "Fifth floor room five ten."

Merlin looked at the elderly couple. "I hope you don't mind me coming along, this is his first shift after all and he is still to be shown around."

"That is no problem." the elderly woman said, smiling when Arthur gave them another dashing smile before walking over to the lifts and pressing the button.

Merlin walked into the lift and stood at the back and watched Arthur closely.

"Have you come for a holiday?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. We have never been to this part before, we always like to try somewhere different." the man answered.

"There are a few concert halls around here they do different shows every night, I would be happy to get you a list of the shows if you so wish."

The woman smiled. "Oh thank you very much!"

Arthur smiled and looking up to see they were about to reach the fifth floor, he looked over his shoulder at Merlin who tilted his head to the left, turning back just as the doors opened, Arthur looked at the couple. "Follow me." he said as he turned left, passing a guest who let himself into his room, Arthur watched how the guest let himself in and copied the movements when he reached the right room.

"Where would you like your luggage?"

"Oh on the bed please, thank you." the man smiled and started to look around the room.

Arthur placed the luggage on the bed and walked over to the woman, "Have a very comfortable stay here at Kilgharrah hotel and enjoy your holiday, I will bring you those lists before I finish tonight."

The woman smiled at Arthur and thanked him once again handing him a tip to which Arthur thanked her and left with Merlin.

Merlin walked over to the lifts and pressed the button. "You know I have seen you do more than some of my other porters, you keep up like that you will be busy by popular demand, with your looks and dazzling smile, especially with the young women."

"They will be in for a disappointment, I am gay." Arthur answered as he walked into the lift.

"Oh good!" Merlin said, blushing at Arthur's look. "Oh good as in, they won't fight over you once they realise."

Arthur smirked. "You are right, are we starting at the top and working our way down?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "We can do, each floor has two large storerooms."

After being shown around the hotel and given his name tag and silver tie clip Merlin told Arthur to go and get the lists for the elderly couple before starting properly, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Arthur walk past the charity box on the desk at reception and place in there, the tip the woman had given him.

"Oh how my heart pounds and jumps to my throat every time he smiles."

Merlin blinked at the voice and turned to see his head barman stood there. "I am guessing you have been talking to Freya Gwaine."

"Yes. Her being my sister I have no choice but to talk to her." he said, letting out a dramatic sigh before walking away.

Merlin laughed a little before walking back into his office.

* * *

When Arthur had a break he slipped out of the hotel and dialling a number he put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Arthur mate how is it going?"_

"Really well, I told the owner I can work any shift and turn my hand to anything, I need him to trust me fast and impressing him is a fast start."

_"Have you managed to have a look around at all?"_

"I have, there is a charity box on reception looks easy to break into, there is a big safe in owners office, guests keep valuables in there, I will have a look around when I can to get the combination."

_"Great! The boss will be happy when I tell him."_

"Tell him I will ring when I can." Arthur rang off and headed back into the hotel where he was stopped by Freya. "The elderly couple have looked through the leaflets you got them and have picked somewhere, fancy picking up the tickets? They have taken a shine to you."

Arthur laughed. "Sure, if I am not needed elsewhere."

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned and saw Merlin hurrying towards him. "Everything alright?"

"My barman Percival has called in sick, how are you working behind a bar?"

"Did it in my student days to earn extra cash."

"Oh fantastic, are you alright doing it?"

"Of course I am."

"Thank you, Arthur. I will have a room ready for you to sleep tonight on the first floor, will let you know which room later."

* * *

Gwaine had finished showing Arthur where everything was. "I am glad I just had to show you where things were, I hate training new staff, in the interview it is all I have all that experience and then they shyly say I haven't a clue help me!"

"Why do you help?" Arthur laughed.

"It's mostly women giving me that look, batting eyelashes and pouting."

"You fall for any woman?"

"No I am gay and happily with someone, Percival tells me to stop falling for it."

"Percival? As in the other barman Percival? You and him?"

"Yes, why?"

"I didn't know staff were allowed to date each other."

"It's a rule Merlin made after someone hurt him but me and Percival were together before that happened."

"What happened to Merlin?"

"It isn't my place, I already said more than I should." Gwaine cleared his throat. "Anyway, it will be a busy night tonight so we need to keep a close eye on takings and keep a watch out for people."

"How come?" Arthur frowned.

"Merlin has us all on the alert, there have been a few robberies in the area."

"Really? I didn't know." Arthur lied.

"Yeah, so just watch the till closely as the night goes on, we have to be careful."

Arthur nodded and sighed as Gwaine walked away. If something bad happened to Merlin then that would mean he has been hurt, bad enough to have trust issues. Arthur got his phone out and texted his mates telling them about high takings tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was indeed busy tonight, there were a group of ten blokes on a night out, Arthur's mates turned up and when Arthur served them they went and sat at a table, when the group of men got loud and started flashing their cash about. Arthur looked over to his mates to get their attention and saw they were already watching the group of men closely.

Arthur watched how later that night when the stag party left his mates left not long after.

Merlin had come into the bar and smiled. "How was your first shift behind the bar?"

"I enjoyed it. I did alright." Arthur smiled.

"Alright?" Gwaine laughed. "Look at the tip jar Merlin and those napkins next to it are numbers."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Really? You are going to be great for this place Arthur."

Arthur couldn't stop the guilt he felt when Merlin beamed at him. "I have come to say you have finished for the night, I will show you where you will be staying."

"Okay." Arthur nodded and looked at Gwaine. "Chuck those numbers away and put my share of tips in charity box please." he said before following Merlin.

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke to an urgent knocking on the door, climbing out of bed he stumbled to the door and opened it to see Merlin standing there with two policemen.

"Arthur, the stag party that was in here last night have been robbed! The police want to talk to you."

Arthur nodded. "Of course, come on in." he said and opened the door to let Merlin come in along with the two policemen.

"Arthur Penn. I am constable Miller and this is my colleague constable Best."

Arthur nodded and sat down. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"The robbery happened outside this hotel, we have footage from Mr Emrys here which we are currently looking at but Mr Emrys informs us you were working the bar last night."

"I was. The stag party left around ten thirty, I did overhear them talking about moving on to a club but didn't catch where."

"Did you notice anyone else?" Constable Miller asked. "Did anyone follow them from the club?"

"Not really. I mean the bar was not long for closing so a few left at the same time."

Just then Constable Best's phone rang. "Excuse me." he said and walked away to talk on the phone. Arthur tried his hardest to listen to what was being said but couldn't really catch anything as Merlin was talking to constable Miller.

"Nothing on the footage." Best said when he walked back over. "Those that followed the stag party where covered up well, they knew there was a camera there."

Miller stood up. "We will be in touch again Mr Penn."

"Of course, whatever I can do to help."

Merlin stood up. "I will have some breakfast brought to you."

"Thank you Merlin but will need to go home to change."

"That is taken care of." Merlin smiled leaving Arthur confused as he saw the police out.

As soon as Arthur was alone he took his phone out and dialled a number. "Hey it is me, what is happening? I have just had police here asking me about the robbery last night."

_"It's okay Arthur, we got everything and all is okay, just continue to play the barman if they come asking again. Will text you later."_

Arthur sighed before putting his phone down and heading to shower for the day ahead.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door to the room Arthur had stayed in and only waited a minute before the door was answered by a wet Arthur, water dripping down his bare chest, towel wrapped tight around his waist.

"Merlin. What have you got there?" Arthur asked, looking at the covered hanger in Merlin's hand.

"Towel..."

Arthur frowned. "Towel?"

Merlin blinked and shook his head, going red in the face as he realised he got caught staring. "Clothes! I mean clothes. Gwaine told me your size so I got you another uniform all sorted."

Arthur smiled and let Merlin enter, walking off to get another towel as Merlin walked in and closed the door behind him. After drying his chest and back, Arthur rubbed vigorously at his hair and walked back out and unzipped the cover on the hanger and got the shirt out. "It fits!" he said as he slid it on. "How does Gwaine know my size?"

"By looking, all those men he used to look at before settling down with Percival he knows your size by looking." Merlin cleared his throat. "I will leave you to get dressed. Thank you for stepping in last night."

"Anytime Merlin, you know that." Arthur smiled and watched as Merlin blushed a little before turning to leave

As Merlin walked towards the door he caught the mirror and saw Arthur drop his towel before turning to get his trousers, seeing Arthur's arse and then turning so he saw the blonds cock. "I am killing myself." Merlin gasped and hurried from the room.

Arthur looked up and frowned at Merlin's slamming of the door before seeing the mirror and couldn't help laughing at what Merlin must has seen.

* * *

Gwaine walked into Merlin's office. "Clothes fit him? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Merlin pacing.

Merlin stopped pacing and looked up at Gwaine. "I looked at his cock!"

"Arthur’s? How was it?"

"Perfect, it ha-"Merlin shook his head. "forget what it looks like! I shouldn't have looked in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"I was walking away and looked in the mirror to see him drop the towel and turn, how could I look in the mirror. It is so unprofessional!"

"I am liking this new side of you."

"Gwaine this isn't funny. I couldn't help myself, there is just something about Arthur, I feel so drawn to him. Always trying to think of a way to see him."

"I haven't seen you like this with anyone, you weren't even like this with Cenred and you loved him."

"I can't love Arthur, I only met him yesterday."

"Love doesn't need a calendar Merlin." Gwaine said as he sat down. "Look mate, I know what you are like, you will feel guilty over this, I know just how to help you get rid of that guilt."

"How?"

Arthur walked in to the office and froze at Gwaine's words.

"Show Arthur your cock."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine stood up. "Morning mate, was just telling Merlin here how to get rid of his guilt as he saw more of you this morning than he should have done."

"Nothing to feel guilty about Merlin, I shouldn't have dropped my towel until you left." he said before looking at Gwaine. "Can't believe you knew my size just by looking."

"Oh yeah." Gwaine grinned. "How about it then, let Merlin show you his cock you are even then."

"No Gwaine." Merlin said. "People don't do that."

"I did. It is how me and Percival got together."

Arthur frowned. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I dropped my trousers and showed him and told him its only fair he shows me his, when he did I asked him if it felt as good as it looked."

"God!" Merlin gasped as he looked at Gwaine who shrugged his shoulders when Arthur laughed.

"I just came to tell you Merlin I will have to go home on my dinner."

"Why?"

"He is wearing no underwear." Gwaine answered. "I never do, slows the process down."

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "You are one on your own you are Gwaine."

Just then Freya walked in. "Merlin we have a new guest, she will be staying with us for three days, she has asked us to place this in our safe." she said as she handed over a necklace that caught Arthur's eye.

"I will go and show her to her room. What is her name?" Arthur asked.

"Miss Morgana Le Fey." Freya answered.

Arthur walked out of the office to see his sister standing there, wearing a very expensive dress, a handbag on her arm that Arthur knew cost at least a thousand pounds, she had gold rings on almost every finger, big hoop gold earrings and necklaces around her neck. Walking over he lowered his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in brother."

"Don't get smart, all the robberies that are happening around here and you walk in looking like this?"

"I'd like to see them try anything, even you won't fight me."

"Of course I don't, I don't fight women."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "just take me to my room."

Merlin walked out of his office and looked towards the lifts to see Arthur with who could only be Miss Le Fey, he frowned at how they looked, their heads nearly touching as they whispered harshly to each other, when the lift doors opened, Arthur had took the woman by her arm and quickly guided her into the lift. Merlin stepped back and out of sight when he saw Arthur look around before following the woman into the lift.

Once Arthur had shown his sister to her room he took his phone out and rang his mate.

_"Hey Arthur,"_

"Don't 'hey Arthur' me. My sister is here, just by what she is wearing must cover a few thousand. I want no one touching her with these robberies do you understand me? How could the boss let her come here knowing what is happening? You can tell him from me I am not happy and if she gets attacked and robbed then he will see anger he wouldn't believe I am capable of. I mean it. Leave. Morgana. Alone!" he snapped before hanging up.

Merlin who saw Arthur looking angry on the phone quietly walked up to the blond and heard him say to leave Morgana alone before hanging up and turning around.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. You looked stressed and you sounded angry just then."

"Can I ask what you heard?"

"Just you saying to leave Morgana alone. That is our new guest. I saw you with her as I left the office, you wasn't your kind smiling self when you showed her to her room."

Arthur sighed. "Morgana is my sister, if she is here instead of at home that means she has left her boyfriend again." he lied.

"Oh! You were talking to her boyfriend to leave her alone."

"Yes. Sorry Merlin I am protective of her."

Merlin smiled. "That is okay Arthur, is she okay?"

"She will be, I will make sure of that."

Merlin nodded. "Well today will be a busy day, our ballroom is being done up for a wedding reception that is to take place at four this afternoon, are you alright to be all hands on?"

"Of course, whatever I can do."

"At some point when guests start to arrive you will have to take their cars and park them, they will be the ones that are staying overnight so once parked Freya will let you know which room they are staying in."

Arthur nodded. "I will check with Freya and see what rooms need tending to."

"Cedric is doing some of the guest ones, I want you in the honeymoon suite."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin blushed. "To get the room ready, maids have been in and cleaned and changed bed but it needs decorating up, romance, that sort of thing, can you do that?"

"Of course, leave that to me, I will go and do it now."

* * *

Arthur was in the honeymoon suite when someone walked in. "Yes?"

The tall thin man walked over. "I'm Cedric, thought I would introduce myself."

"Oh right, Arthur Penn." Arthur said as he shook the mans hand.

"I see our Merlin has got you doing the honeymoon suite."

"Our Merlin?"

"Yes bless him. It shows he trusts you only after a couple of days. I hope you are single."

Arthur frowned. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well Merlin checks to see how much you have romanced the honeymoon suite, if he likes it he thanks you, there and then. Just say you are single, last bloke he thanked he quit with the guilt of what he had done to his boyfriend." Cedric turned and smirked as he left the room.

* * *

Merlin was at reception when a man rang the bell, looking up Merlin frowned when he saw four men standing there all of them holding a dozen roses. "Yes?"

"We are to make a delivery to the honeymoon suite." the man at the front said.

Merlin nodded, wanting to see what Arthur had planned. "I will show you the way if you would kindly follow me."

* * *

Arthur looked up when the door opened and Merlin walked in followed by four men. He grinned.

"Thank you for doing this with such short notice Elyan."

Elyan grinned. "Well I did owe you one Arthur, are we straight now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The men placed the flowers down and left the room leaving just Elyan. "See you for practice on Sunday?"

"If I am not working."

Merlin smiled. "He will see you then, he won't be working."

Once alone Merlin looked at Arthur. "Who has paid for these?"

"No one, Elyan owed me a favour, trust me, four dozen roses he is getting off lightly."

"Can I ask why the different colours?"

"Well honeymoon you expect red as red roses mean love, but I have picked these four because of their meaning. We have red that say I love you, Orange is the passionate romance you share with your loved one, Lavender is love at first sight and Pink is gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. The petals will be spread around the bed. But it will be spelled out in their names." Arthur explained and then frowned when he saw Merlin looking upset. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over and placed his hands on Merlin's arms.

"It's just so romantic. I have had people decorate honeymoon suite before but nothing like this. This is the best yet."

"Merlin, I don't want to get anyone into trouble and I do like you, I mean enough to do that but I would like us to get to know each other better first."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean? Don't want to get who into trouble?"

"I was told if you like how the room has been decorated you thank them there and then."

Merlin backed away, "by who?"

"Who?"

"Who told you this bullshit?"

"Cedric."

"And you believed him?"

"Well I didn't have any reason not to believe him Merlin, he came in was friendly, introduced himself, he seemed nice."

"He does seem that way. Arthur, Cedric is only still here because he works nights and is good at his job. Cedric has a certain interest in me."

"And you don't return those interests?"

"No."

"So he is sour and as long as he is doing his job well you can't sack him or he could sue."

"Yes Arthur." Merlin leaned across and picked up a rose. "Shall we decorate?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes."

"While decorating we can talk about your interest in me if you like."

"That depends Merlin, are my interests returned?"

Merlin smiled. "Oh yes."

* * *

Once the bed was all decorated up Merlin and Arthur stood at the bottom of it and admired their work. "It's gorgeous." Merlin whispered.

Arthur turned to look at the brunet. "As are you."

Merlin turned and seeing Arthur looking at him he moved closer, his face inching forwards, his eyes closing. Strong hands on his chest had Merlin opening his eyes. "You don't want me?"

"Oh Merlin of course I do but the rule."

Merlin frowned. "What rule?"

"No employee dating. I know Gwaine and Percival are together but they were together before the rule came in."

"Arthur I made that rule only for myself as I got hurt and didn't want it to happen again. But with you, it's different, this is only your second day here and I can't believe how I feel for you, I have never felt this way about anyone."

"Me either Merlin, there's something about you, can't quite put my finger on it, what I feel for you is a lot stronger than what I felt in my last relationship that lasted over a year, I never felt about him in all that time what I do about you in just two days, I never knew feelings this strong could happen in such a short time."

"Love doesn't need a calendar." Merlin whispered, repeating Gwaine's earlier words.

"I agree Merlin."

"Can I kiss you now?" Merlin asked.

"Yes!" Arthur whispered and drew Merlin to him, kissing him full on the mouth, his arms going around the brunet as they fell onto the chaise lounge at the bottom of the bed with Arthur laying on top before he rolled them both so they ended up on the floor with Merlin now on top. Pulling apart to take a breath before joining lips once more, frantically trying to undo each other's shirts to get skin on skin contact.

* * *

Merlin lay flat on his back, panting, trying to get his breath back, his shirt open and trousers open and pulled down so far along with his boxers, he smiled when he felt a kiss on his shoulder, turning his head he saw Arthur in a similar state to himself, his hair messed up where Merlin had buried his fingers in the golden locks and tugged as he cried out his completion along with the blond.

Placing a kiss on the pale shoulder, Arthur kept his lips there and looked up at Merlin, smiling as he slowly pulled his lips away. "At least you don't have to feel guilty now, I have now not only seen your cock I have touched it, stroked it, sucked it, swallowed all you had to offer just as you have done with me."

Merlin laughed. "I can't believe we have just done that, in the honeymoon suite as well." he said as he stood up along with Arthur and started to dress.

Once they had set the room to rights and made sure they both once again looked presentable, they shared a tender kiss before leaving the room.

"Oh Arthur there you are." Freya said. "That Miss Le Fey has called for room service and won't have anyone except you."

"Thank you Freya. I am coming." Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand before he walked away.

Merlin stood still and watched as Arthur walked away, turning to look back over his shoulder, giving Merlin a sultry look before looking down and turning his head back. Merlin inhaled deeply as he watched the blond go, a small smile on his face as he locked the door and turned to walk the opposite direction in which Arthur left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just add to add that last bit from season 2 episode two when Arthur looked back at Gwen, had to turn it into merthur :D  
> Comment or kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds before the door opened and Morgana stood there.

"Come on in then."

Arthur walked in and was about to have a go at his sister when she looked him up and down, a frown on her face when she moved closer to him and inhaled he backed back. "What are you doing? Why are you smelling me?"

"You look different to when you shown me to my room earlier. You are a little dishevelled, your hair has been combed with fingers and you smell-"

"I smell? Oh thanks!"

"You smell different, it is you but-" Morgana moved forwards and inhaled again before Arthur moved further back. "You smell of something else, or should I say someone else?" When all Arthur did was avoid her eyes she smirked. "You have been with someone since you last saw me."

"Morgana."

"You have haven't you, did you shag him?"

"No!"

"Suck him?"

"Morgana." Arthur warned.

"So you did, did he return it?"

"Morgana we are siblings why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Because I get worried about you, you haven't been with anyone since Andy. I was actually starting to think your virginity was growing back!"

"Morgana." Arthur half gasped half laughed. "You know I am working the bar at the wedding reception that is here tonight, you should come and meet Gwaine who I will be with. You both have a lot in common."

"Oh? What is he like?"

"A male Morgana." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Not that you will meet him, I want you packed up and gone, I won't risk anything happening to you."

"It won't. Everything has been planned."

"Yes Morgana but you could still get hurt if something goes wrong." Arthur sighed.

* * *

Merlin was stood at the bar checking last night's takings when Gwaine came and stood next to him, leaning on the bar. After feeling himself being stared at, he sighed and stopped what he was doing. "What's up Gwaine?"

"You smell like Arthur."

"I smell like Arthur?"

"Do you realise you always repeat what is being said as a question when you want to avoid the topic?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "How can I smell like Arthur? How do you even know what he smells like anyway?"

"I worked with him all last night Merlin, his aftershave is strong. There is only one way you can smell like him without having used the same one." Gwaine smirked.

"You have a dirty mind my friend."

"But I speak the truth?"

"Gwaine this is silly, there could be a lot of reasons why I smell like Arthur but your thoughts go straight to sex. I smell like Arthur so we must have had sex, or if not at least sucked each other off!"

"Okay Merlin. I won't ask if you sucked each other off or had sex. Can I ask two questions instead?"

"If I say yes and answer will you let me get back to checking the takings?"

"Yes."

Merlin sighed. "As long as you don't mention sex."

"I won't. First question: Do you still feel guilty?"

Merlin looked closely at Gwaine's smile. "No I don't." he answered, making Gwaine's smile get bigger. "What is your final question?"

"Did you both swallow?"

"Gwaine! If you were not my oldest friend I would fire you for asking your boss such questions about his personal life!"

"Did you?" Gwaine asked in a louder voice.

"Yes!"

Gwaine laughed. "See Merlin that wasn't so hard was it."

Merlin looked at his friend and saw him looking happy, "that isn't a happy that you got me confessing is it."

"No Merlin it is a 'I am happy to finally see you happy' look." He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and tapped it. "I will get the bar all filled for the reception." he said and nodded before leaving Merlin alone.

* * *

Arthur, later, had walked into the restaurant and saw a tall man looking around and after finding no one about, the man walked behind the bar pulling something from his bag he started to try and open the till. Arthur ran over and jumped the bar. "Oi!" he shouted as he tackled the other man to the ground.

The other man flung his arm out, catching Arthur's arm with the screwdriver in his hand, the sharp end cutting Arthur causing blood to seep through the white shirt, Arthur swung his fist and punched the man in the jaw.

The tall man got mad and pushing Arthur off him he stood up before bending and scrunching Arthur's shirt he dragged him to his feet. "Enough!" he shouted.

"Arthur!" Arthur and the other man turned to see Merlin hurrying over.

Merlin lifted his hands up. "Let Arthur go!"

The taller man let go and stepped back. "He attacked me Merlin."

"Only because you was trying to nick money from the till, I saw you with that screwdriver, trying to get it open."

Merlin looked down at the screwdriver. "Oh Arthur, this is Percival, Gwaine's boyfriend, he said he would fix the till when he comes in as it sometimes jams."

Percival blinked and looked from Merlin who hand one hand on Arthur's chest, the other on his waist, to Arthur who had his arm around Merlin's shoulders and smiled. "So this is the Arthur." he said. "I am sorry about your arm Arthur, I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know." Arthur said and nodded.

"Percival see if you can fix the till, Arthur, come with me to my office, I can see to your arm." Merlin said and taking Arthur's hand, he led the blond from the restaurant.

* * *

Once in the office, Arthur sat on the edge of Merlin's desk while Merlin got the first aid box out and standing in front of Arthur he smiled.

"You will have to take your shirt off, the sleeve won't roll up that high." he said before opening the door a little to tell Freya to get another shirt for Arthur. Closing the door he turned to see Arthur now shirtless. "Lets see how bad it is."

Arthur sat still and watched Merlin's face as he cleaned the wound, such concentration on his face, he smiled when he saw a small blush, Merlin must now be aware he was being stared at. He winced slightly when he felt something cold sting a little.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Merlin. Not too deep is it?"

"Will not require stitches." Merlin said before wrapping a small bandage around Arthur's upper arm, leaning down he placed a small kiss above the bandage. "All better."

"Just a kiss on my arm, no thank you kiss? I thought he was robbing you, I jumped on a man with a weapon in his hand to save you from being robbed."

Merlin laughed. "My knight in shining armour." he whispered before joining lips with the blond who wrapped his arms around Merlin and laying back on the desk, took Merlin with him.

Just as Arthur's hand ran down Merlin's back before going to the front to undo his trousers, the door opened. "I have Arthur's sh- oh my!"

Arthur sat straight up making Merlin go from laying to standing on his feet.

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and blushed at Freya's smile.

"So that is why you have been in a happy mood since this morning." she said as she walked over and placed the shirt on the chair. "Good job it was me that took the shirt off Gwaine, he was walking around with it in his hand looking for Cedric."

Arthur laughed while Merlin rolled his eyes. "I would have thought Gwaine being with Percival would have calmed him down a little." Merlin sighed.

"My brother will never change." Freya laughed before she left.

Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur's hands grip him and spin him around, his hands going on the blonds shoulders to keep his balance. "Arthur?"

"Where were we." Arthur smirked before laying on the desk once more, taking Merlin with him.

* * *

Arthur walked into the room where the wedding reception was to be held, looking around he saw all staff on hands getting everything ready, spotting Percival at the bar he walked over. "Sorry about jumping on you like that, I think you are the only member of staff I haven't met, you just looked like you were robbing the till."

"That's okay. But it did take me back to my younger years." Percival answered as he checked all the glasses.

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

"How you took me down."

"What about it?"

"That was a cops takedown. I should know, I have had a few in my younger years."

"A cop?"

"Yes Arthur. Does Merlin know you are a cop?"

"I'm not a cop, I am a porter."

"Porter undercover?"

"What? No!"

"Then explain how you took me down in the exact same way the police do?"

"My father."

"Your father is a cop?"

"No but he spent his career teaching police training, whenever I was to spend the weekend with him, I didn't spend it at his home, I was forced to go into work with him, sit in a corner with my homework while he trained police, doing that every weekend for a few years wouldn't you pick up moves?"

"Put it like that I would rather watch than do my homework." Percival laughed.

* * *

Merlin sat down at his desk and couldn't hold back on his shaking, the wedding reception had ended abruptly, the guests, he looked up at his safe on the wall and saw it wide open, the contents inside which held his guests precious jewels and items now gone, stolen. With a shaking hand he picked his phone up and sighed when he heard it go straight to voicemail. "Arthur where are you? I need you please." he shakily said before placing his phone down on his desk.

The hotel was full of policemen, Merlin frowned at that, all the policemen were in normal clothes, not uniforms, they had been told by a detective to be in normal clothes and only show their badge to those they were to interview.

He took a deep breath when a knock sounded on his door, the two detectives leading the case needed to talk with him. He cleared his throat and hoped when he spoke his voice wasn't as shaky as it had been on the phone. "Come in."

Freya walked in and looked at Merlin, biting her lip. "Merlin, the two detectives are here to talk to you."

Merlin frowned at Freya, she looked nervous and worried. "Do you want to send them in?"

"I'm sorry Merlin." she whispered and opened the door wider, before Merlin could ask her why she was sorry, she cleared her throat. "Detective Leon Knight and Detective Arthur Pendragon." she announced.

Merlin watched a man with dark brown hair and a beard walk in and felt his stomach drop and his heart jump to his throat when the blond man followed him in. It was his Arthur, who he knew as Arthur Penn a porter was Arthur Pendragon, detective!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter does contain what happens at the wedding reception as you get people telling the story of what happened. Comment or Kudos?


	4. Chapter 4

"At least now I know why all the police are in normal clothes Arthur Penn." Merlin choked.

"Arthur Pendragon." Arthur whispered, looking sorry.

All of a sudden, Merlin was angry. He looked at Leon. "I will talk to you, give you all the information you need and help you all I can, but not while he is around." he snapped, pointing at Arthur. "You want my cooperation, then you get him to leave."

Leon cleared his throat. "Mister Emrys, detective Pendragon here is the reason we have caught them all."

"I do not care, I hate liars, I don't want him here!"

Leon tried again, "Mister Emrys-"

"Leon, it's fine. I will leave you to it." Arthur sighed, he looked at Merlin, hoping the brunet would look at him, let him see how much he was sorry and regretted lying but with Merlin refusing to look at him, he turned and left the office, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Arthur walked over to Freya and leaned on the reception desk and ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you really surprised by his reaction?"

Arthur stood up straight and turned to face Freya. "No. I have hurt him and betrayed his trust and because of my job, I have just lost the love of my life."

"Love of your life? You have only known Merlin four days."

"Love has no calender. I know in my heart there is no one else for me but Merlin."

"And now you have lost him because you have had to do what daddy says." Freya snapped.

"I understand your anger I have hurt your friend."

"Trust me if it wasn't for risk of getting arrested I would do a lot more."

"You won't be arrested Freya." Arthur sighed.

"In that case." Freya raised her hand and let it swing right across, her palm stinging as it made contact with Arthur's cheek with a resounding _slap!_

"Freya!"

They both turned to see Merlin walk out of his office with Leon.

"Don't slap Arthur. I don't want anymore staff resulting to stupidity." Merlin said.

Freya blinked. "Slapping him was stupid?"

"Yes. A slap that hard you have hurt your hand have you not?"

"Yes."

"Then it is stupidity, do not cause yourself hurt because of him, he has hurt us enough." Merlin glared at Arthur before leading Leon to the ballroom where the wedding reception took place.

Just then Cedric came walking up to reception and made his way to go past them and into Merlin's office but was shoved back by Arthur. "What's your problem?" Cedric glared.

"You are." Arthur answered and shoved even harder when Cedric once again tried to get into Merlin's office. "You are not going in there."

"You can't stop me." Cedric snapped and shoved past Arthur and headed to the office, he put his hand on the handle when he felt hands on his upper arms that pulled him back, spun him around and threw him to the floor.

"Arthur! What is it with you?" Merlin said as he rushed over.

"He kept trying to get in your office."

"He is staff, he is allowed in there."

"He is allowed nowhere Merlin." Arthur answered back. "How do you think the robbers knew so much about this hotel? About who was staying here, what cars the wedding guests arrived in, the number to your safe."

Merlin gasped. "No. I don't believe it."

Arthur looked at Cedric who was now being handcuffed by Leon. "It is all over Cedric, want to tell Merlin or shall I show him proof."

"Fine! It was me. I asked them for help to make sure you got what you deserved."

"Why?" Merlin asked. "What have I ever done to you?"

Leon cleared his throat, "your grandparents Merlin, they fought to keep this hotel from a couple called the Ravens."

"Yes."

"Cedric is their grandson."

"Your grandparents stopped mine from getting what should have been theirs, I may not be able to get this hotel from you, but with the help I can get you to lose it."

"Merlin will not lose this hotel, not if I have anything to do with it, why do you think I have had all the police in plain clothes, this place swarming with police in uniform will not help Merlin." Arthur snapped before looking at Leon. "Take him out the back way through the kitchens."

Freya looked at Arthur. "You did all of this for Merlin."

"I did." Arthur said, glancing at Freya before looking at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "Don't believe it Freya, he was doing his job, nothing more." he said and turned and walked away, slamming his office door behind him.

Arthur looked at Freya. "I won't give up on him Freya."

"I know you won't Arthur. It's the lies, you got Merlin to trust you, start to fall for you, give him happiness and then have it all swept out from under him. You couldn't even tell him that you was undercover, he owns the place he wouldn’t do this to his own hotel."

"I know that Freya I have been repeating those words over and over but to no avail."

Freya frowned. "What do you mean?"

Arthur looked around. "Not here." he said and walked to the restaurant, knowing Freya had followed him.

Freya shut the doors behind her and turned to see Gwaine leaning on the bar facing them, his arms resting on the bar, his phone held up. "What are you doing in here?"

Gwaine turned his phone around to show Arthur and his sister, "tetris?"

Freya smiled. "Carry on with your game." she said and joined Arthur at the table.

Gwaine quickly sent a text and when it showed Merlin had read it he video called his friend, as soon as he saw Merlin answer he slowly turned the phone around.

"Where do you want to start?" Freya asked.

"Beginning would be best." Arthur sighed.

* * *

In his office, Merlin picked his phone up when it beeped, it was a message from Gwaine. _'Answer but do not speak!'_ just as he finished reading, his phone rang with a video call, answering it he saw Arthur and Freya sat at the table, from the point of view it looked like Gwaine was at the bar.

"Where do you want to start?" he heard Freya ask.

"Beginning would be best." came Arthur's answer.

Merlin sat back as he got ready to listen to Arthur's story, he knew listening to it with Arthur not knowing he would get the whole truth.

* * *

_**One week earlier....** _

Leon walked into the side room and saw Arthur against the board that was covered in pictures and writing. "There has been another one Arthur."

Arthur turned and took the picture off Leon and stuck it to the board. "A corner shop, what did they get?"

"All that was in the till, the owner is in hospital." Leon answered.

Arthur turned. "Will he survive?"

"He will, he was shot in the arm when he reached for his own gun."

Arthur turned and looked at the board. "All of these shops, they are after money for something."

"Get more people to help them?" Leon guessed.

"Need more people means they are planning something bigger that requires a lot of them."

Leon walked over to the board and ran his finger over the map. "We have jewellers in this area but none have been touched, they will make the most money."

Arthur tapped a point on the map. "What is this here?"

"Kilgharrah hotel."

"Big job could be jewellers or the hotel. We need to put some police in plain clothes on the street, watching them both."

* * *

It was a few days later after watching they had not only uncovered some of who the robbers now looked like but they were indeed watching the jewellers and the hotel, but also the people, those who would spend a lot of money in the jewellers, they are guests at the hotel. Some had even heard of talking about a wedding reception going off at the hotel less than a week from now.

Arthur walked into his father's office and saw him sat his his big desk. "Sir."

Uther Pendragon, superintendent of police looked up as his son walked in and came to a stop in front of his desk. "Yes?"

"We have a lead in the robberies, the jewellers have been under watch by plain clothes the last few days, all those that shop there and spend a large amount then head back to the hotel where they are staying. The Kilgharrah hotel."

Uther sat back. "You think someone could be working in the hotel that are helping the robbers?"

"I do father. I wish to go undercover in the hotel, get the job so I can move around easily and look for who it is."

Uther stood up. "Very well, you go as Arthur Penn. Pendragon is too big a name, anyone types in Pendragon I will pop up along with you. Use whatever means you can to make sure you get a job there Arthur and keep me informed with all movements."

Arthur nodded and left the office.

* * *

_**Present day...** _

"Once I got the right papers I came for the interview, Merlin spoke to Leon on the phone when he needed to ask about previous employment. Merlin gave me the job and as soon as I could I rang to tell my father we were in."

"Your father is your boss then?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur sighed and nodded, "not talking to me at the minute though, I have done nothing but argue with him last few days."

Freya frowned. "Why?"

"Because I was here to check everywhere out and find out who it was working here that was also giving information to the robbers, I wanted to tell Merlin who I was, I knew it wasn't Merlin but no, father said it could be him due to insurance and he wasn't to know. But I knew in my heart it wasn't Merlin, of course then he had a go at me saying I have to keep my mind on the job and I am to think with my head not my heart."

"Yeah I am surprised how quickly you fell for Merlin."

"You was? I was! I couldn't believe how quickly I fell from him, as soon as he walked in here to interview me, there is just something about him, I don't know what it is, I just feel as though I need to be with him, all the time." Arthur sighed and dropped his head on the table.

Freya looked behind her to see Merlin walk in. "And now he is not talking to you." she said.

"And it is killing me Freya."

"Gwaine, Freya. Leave us." Merlin said, looking at Arthur whose head shot up at the sound of his voice.

Once alone Arthur pulled out the chair next to him for Merlin to sit.

"No Detective Arthur Pendragon, what I have to say won't take long."

"Merlin plea-" Arthur stopped when Merlin raised his hand.

"I heard all that you told Freya and Gwaine. I am not angry at you anymore. I don't even feel angry."

Arthur stood up. "Oh Me-" he began but stopped as Merlin once again raised his hand.

"I am sad Arthur. I had a bad relationship, I got lied to and used and for that reason I said no relationships among my employers, it was a rule for myself as I couldn't risk being hurt again, it nearly broke me. I then met you, you made me forget, you made me believe I could be happy, that this time it could be it, you could be the one, no more hurt, only happiness. What you did was worse."

A tear escaped Merlin's eye and ran down his cheek. "You had your men watching this place before you came here, you knew there was someone here who was working with the robbers, you judged me Arthur. Judged me before you even got to know me, you came in here thinking like your father, I could be behind it all just for insurance."

"No Merlin, my father believed that not I."

"No Arthur, if you truly believed that I had nothing to do with it, if you truly believed that I was innocent. Then why didn't you tell me?"

"My father-"

"You are a man in your thirties, are you telling me you still do what daddy tells you to do despite you believing different?" When all Arthur did was drop his head, Merlin cleared his throat. "I ask again Arthur. If you truly believed that I had nothing to do with it, if you truly believed that I was innocent. Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't answer that Merlin." Arthur whispered.

"Of course you can't. Farewell. Detective Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin answered before turning to leave.

Arthur turned and kicked the chair, yelling out in anger once alone, not caring that it went skidding across the room, only stopping when it hit another table. Taking his phone out of his pocket he rang his father.

_"Arthur?"_

"I am very close to losing Merlin, the one I finally see myself spending my life with because of your orders, help me fix this or I will tell mother."

_"Arthur your mother will agree with me on this."_

"You really believe that father?" Arthur asked before cutting the phone off.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin walked over to Leon. "Have the rest been caught?"

"They are being rounded up now Merlin, we managed to get them before they could get rid of everything, we will need to keep it for evidence but will let you have it all back as soon as possible."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you." he whispered before walking over to Freya. "I am going to lie down for a bit, fetch me if I am needed."

Freya gave him a sad smile and nodded.

Once he was in his room, Merlin didn't even bother taking his shoes off, he sat on his bed before laying down and turning on his side, he wrapped his arms around himself as he let the tears he had been keeping at bay, finally fall.

* * *

It was the following morning and Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the window to see the sun shining, he heard his door open and close but kept his back to whoever had decided to come in, he felt the bed dip behind him and a hand brush his hair back.

"My darling boy."

Merlin sat up and turned to see his mother sat on the bed, his father standing at the side. "I have never been so happy to see you both." he said as he threw himself at Hunith who gladly took her son and comforted him, her hand running up and down his back as she felt wetness on her shoulder.

"Freya called us son." Balinor said as he looked down at his son.

Merlin pulled back and sniffled, accepting the tissue from his mother. "Its all such a mess."

"Well we have plenty of time." Balinor said. "Tell us what happened last night." he added as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I only know bits of it dad."

Balinor nodded. "Who else?"

"There was me, Freya, Gwaine and Percival as they were behind the bar."

Hunith looked closely at her son. "And Arthur?"

Merlin sighed and nodded as he looked down.

"We will have to have them all here." Balinor lifted his hand when Merlin looked up and opened his mouth to answer back. "No son. To know what truly happened last night we need everyone that was there telling the story."

"Arthur won't come." Merlin mumbled.

"I am willing to bet he will drop everything to come and tell they story of what happened if it meant seeing you." Hunith smiled.

Within thirty minutes, sat around the large table in Merlin's room was Merlin, Hunith, Balinor, Gwaine, Percival, Arthur and Freya. Balinor looked at them all. "What happened last night? From when the wedding reception started." he asked.

_**The previous night....** _

_Arthur walked into the ballroom and walked in between all the tables as he made his way up to the bar, smiling at guests and nodding in thanks when they let him pass. He stepped back behind the bar. "That is all the guests now, I tell you something, they have really fancy cars."_

_Gwaine nodded. "I can believe it, I mean look at everyone here, the bride actually looks like a million pounds, the jewellery some of them are wearing cost more than what I can make in a year!"_

_Arthur took in what Gwaine said and looked around, there is a lot of money in this room tonight. He took out his phone and text Leon before texting Morgana, warning them it will happen tonight as there is too much money in the room for the robbers to pass up._

_Arthur stayed at the bar for so long, watching every guest as closely as he could, he looked towards the door and saw a man walk in, a man he didn't recognise as one of the guests, he was dressed for the reception, Arthur frowned, he knew this man to be a bad guy, he couldn't think of his name, sneakily taking pictures he sent it to Leon who had sent him a reply within minutes._

_The man was Valiant, of course it was, he must be one of the leaders, he knew know all what Valiant did but he never worked alone._

_The door opened once more and Merlin walked in, he smiled as Merlin tried to make his way over to the bar but got caught among all those on the dance floor. Arthur's phone beeped making him take his eyes off Merlin to look at his message, it was from his father. ' **Valiant knows who you are, do not get seen!!'**_

_Arthur hurried from the bar, ignoring Gwaine and Percival asking where he was going and made his way to the middle of the dance floor where Merlin was still trying to escape, smiling that he was now surrounded by people dancing, he found Merlin._

_Merlin jumped when he felt someone place an arm around him, turning, he sighed with relief. "Oh Arthur, I can't get out."_

_Arthur took Merlin's hands in his and started dancing, coaxing Merlin to join in, "why try and get out?" he laughed, pulling Merlin closer and spinning him, turning them both around as he watched the heated argument between Valiant and Cedric, Cedric pointed to the door and Arthur watched his hand movements and figured out Cedric had directed Valiant to Merlin's office. Seeing Valiant turn to face the people dancing, Arthur turned him and Merlin around and started dancing, making Merlin laugh and join in more._

Merlin stood up. "So you only danced with me to make sure you were recognised?"

Arthur stood up also. "If he saw me the whole operation would have been blown, what would you have done? And I didn't only dance with you for that, hiding from him gave me the opportunity to dance with you."

Balinor placed his hand on his son's arm. "Merlin please, we need to hear the whole story.

_**Previous night.....** _

_"I need to get to the bar Arthur." Merlin laughed._

_Arthur turned them both and saw Valiant leave. "Okay then, one hand on my shoulder, other hand in mine." Chest to chest their joint hands pointed outwards and ducking slightly they danced their way in a straight line, out of the crowd of dancers. "There you go." Arthur smiled, kissing Merlin's knuckles before letting go of his hand._

_Merlin walked over to the bar with a dreamy smile on his face making Gwaine laugh._

_"Look at the goofy smile on Merlin's face Percival, bless, he is in love."_

_Merlin sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Arthur looking around the room before leaving it. "He makes it so easy."_

_Arthur left the room and sighed with relief when he saw his sister. "Get everyone here, Cedric has just shown Valiant to Merlin’s office, it contains a safe full of guests valuables."_

_Morgana nodded and as she got her phone out no less than twenty men dressed up walked into the reception._

_"Morgana hurry, all the guests for the reception are already here, these are here to rob!" Arthur said before going back to the reception._

_Walking back to the bar, he stood behind it and watched as the men who had entered had asked women to dance, they took the women to the dance floor, spun them made them laugh. Arthur took his phone out and pressing record on the camera he propped it up where he knew it would stay focused on the dance floor, the video now getting all what Arthur was seeing, as the men danced with the women they took their jewellery, bumped into men, picked their pockets as they apologised. Arthur shook his head._

Balinor looked at Arthur. "Why have you stopped?"

"Because we are missing someone."

Merlin looked across at Arthur. "Who?"

"Morgana."

Merlin stood up. "Another detective undercover?"

"No, she is inspector." Arthur said and rang his sister. "She is on her way." he said as he put his phone away.

"Hang on." Merlin frowned. "After she arrived I heard you on the phone, you were angry."

"I was angry for father even agreeing to let Morgana set herself up as bait, I didn't want them hurting her. She may be inspector but only just."

"I can look after myself brother, look at all the times I used to beat you when we were children." Morgana smirked as she walked in.

"That never happened."

"I was still here sorting out." she said, explaining her quickness. "Where did you all get to?" she asked as she sat down.

_**The previous night....** _

_Morgana saw Valiant look around before entering Merlin's office, looking outside she saw cars pull up, Arthur had wanted the police turning up in plain clothes and own cars, she was happy Uther at least allowed that, she turned when she heard shouts from the ballroom, shouts of panic of missing jewellery, that they have been robbed. Turning she followed Valiant into the office, undoing her necklace as she went._

_Valiant opened the safe and smiled when he saw it full of money and jewels and gold chains, he emptied it all quickly into his bag. He had just emptied it when he heard a voice, causing him to spin around._

_"Hello?" Morgana asked as she walked in. Stopping when she saw Valiant standing in front of an empty safe. "I was hoping I could put my jewellery in the safe?"_

_Valiant took his gun from his bag. "No, but I will gladly take it, in the bag. Now!"_

_Morgana gasped and hurried to do as she was told. "Please..."_

_"Hands behind your head."_

_Morgana placed her hands behind her head. "You are robbing the place?"_

_"Yes, judging from those panicked screams my men have done their job, now I just finished mine, trouble is you now know what I look like and I can not have anyone identifying me."_

_Morgana placed her hands on the back of her neck, her right hand sliding down under her top she closed her hand around the handle she found there, quickly pulling her hand free she threw the blade forwards, smirking when it caught Valiant's arm, making him drop the gun._

* * *

_Arthur moved around the guests trying to calm then down along with Percival, Merlin, Gwaine and Freya, he heard each of them telling how they have been robbed, jewellery missing. Looking around he saw the men who had the pinched items on them acting as though they were victims, one man showing Merlin his wrist indicating his watch had gone._

_He looked up when he saw the police come in, all of them out of uniform like he had instructed, slipping out he hurried to Merlin's office and stopped just inside the door to see Valiant on his stomach, Morgana straddling his back, pinning his arms back and handcuffing him. "I came to help you, looks like you have it all under control."_

_Morgana stood up. "Get him to the station and question him. Where are his men?"_

_"In with the wedding party, acting as victims also, I have it all on my phone though. I have sent the video to all the police in there, they will be taken quietly. I will be back later with Leon." Arthur explained as he hauled Valiant up from the floor._

_"I want to press charges, she threw a blade at me, got me in the arm!" Valiant hissed._

_"It was self defence, you had a gun I had to defend myself with a knife, you pulled a gun on a vulnerable woman."_

_Arthur stared wide eyed at his sister. "Vulnerable? You?" he asked before looking at Valiant. "You get to do nothing except go to the station to be interviewed and then thrown into the cells. Lets go!" he snapped and pushed Valiant from the office._

Balinor looked at Arthur. "Has everyone been caught?"

"Yes. Valiant never works alone. Cedric wanted Merlin to lose this place as it was left to him by his grandparents and Cedric's grandparents wanted it, he wanted Merlin to fail and lose everything, so he teamed up with his parents old friend, he was the one who hired Valiant and his thugs." Arthur explained.

"Aredian." Hunith breathed.

Morgana frowned. "How did you know?"

"Aredian has always been a thorn in our side, but he has always tried to make us suffer, never Merlin, not our boy." Balinor whispered.

Arthur stood up. "We have a lot of evidence and Valiant has made a confession, he seemed to believe it when I said whoever talks first gets the better deal."

"Creep." Merlin scoffed.

Arthur smiled. "All the guests are fine, they will have everything back by the end of the week, we have been after Valiant and his gang for a while, but them targeting this place which linked us to Aredian, he is the one who always seemed to get away. Not anymore though."

When everyone else stood up, Morgana smiled at Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking to the door, opening it she turned back. "Brother?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who stared straight back. "I hope in time you forgive me Merlin, I did none of this to hurt you, I came here to do my job, what I was trained to do, what I had planned to do, but then I met you and everything changed, I didn't plan on falling in love." he whispered and walked over to Morgana and shut the door behind them both.

Freya, seeing Merlin fighting back tears, stood up. "We can now start cleaning, Gwaine, Percival, you will be helping."

Once the door closed again, Merlin looked up to see his mum and dad looking at him. "What?"

"What? My boy why are you not going after Arthur, telling him there is nothing to forgive?" Hunith asked.

"You don't think what he has done warrants forgiveness?"

"Personally? I would be asking why he is asking for forgiveness when there is nothing to forgive." Hunith answered.

"How can you side with him mum? He lied to me, used me, judged me!"

Balinor cleared his throat. "Lied to you? No. Used you? No. Judged you? No again son." he sighed. "Look son we are not taking sides. But you need to look at this from Arthur's point of view."

When Merlin frowned, Balinor continued. "Merlin. Arthur is a detective, he came here undercover, undercover meaning no one could know who he was, undercover detective whose job is to suspect everyone until he can prove otherwise. All Arthur did was what you did."

Merlin gasped. "How can you say that?"

"Merlin listen to your father, listen to his words, Arthur was only doing what he was trained to do. You being a boss Merlin, you check up on your staff but don't tell them or let it slip to anyone. So in a way you are judging them on their work until you see for yourself they are doing a good job." Hunith said.

"Just like Arthur, he couldn't tell you who he really was, if someone overheard and it quickly got around who Arthur really was that is the whole plan gone of ever catching these bad people." Balinor added.

Merlin sighed. "Everything he did was for me..."

"Even more so when you captured his heart my boy, Arthur only did what he was trained to do." Balinor whispered.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and Freya opened it a little. "Merlin? Someone is here to see you." she said before opening the door wide and letting in an older man, she smiled and closed the door behind her.

The man looked at Merlin, he was certainly striking. "You are Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "I am, owner of Kilgharrah hotel, can I help you?"

"Are you talking to my son yet? He is convinced this is all my fault that you are not talking to him."

"You are Arthur's father and boss?" Balinor asked.

"Yes. My name is Uther Pendragon. I have had more arguments with my son these last few days than I have in the last few years."

Merlin frowned. "Why?"

"Because he wanted to tell you everything and I forbid him from doing so, no matter how much he told me you were innocent and had nothing to do with it I wouldn't back down. I will admit I am a difficult and stubborn man, I am also a husband and Arthur has pulled the mother card." Uther said as he walked over to them all and took out a voice recorder. "On here are all the conversations between me and Arthur over the last few days, all of them are about you, how he talked about you at the start I knew he did the one thing I forbid him from doing, getting too close and falling for someone while on the job." he placed the device on the table. "If you are to mad at anyone it should be me, Arthur only did what he was trained to do and did as he was told to do, yes I am his father but at work I am his boss, a man in his thirties no longer listens and does what his father tells him to, but they do listen and do what their boss tells them to if it means keeping their job, Arthur has worked so hard to get where he is today, he didn't want to lose it, just because he is my son I do not favour him at work." Uther nodded to them all before leaving.

Hunith picked up the recording. "Do you want to listen to them son?" she asked.

"No." he answered before leaving the room.

* * *

"So Arthur how many undercover jobs have you done?" Gwaine asked as he started to sweep the dance floor.

"About twenty." Arthur answered as he started to pick chairs up and stack them against the wall.

"And how many times have you fallen for someone undercover?" Percival asked from behind the bar.

"This will be my first, I never allow myself to get too close but with Merlin I just couldn't help it. There's just something about him, I can't believe how quick I fell for him, previous relationships I have been with someone for two years and not loved them but Merlin, two days and I am in love and wanting to spend the rest of my days with him."

"And I you." came a voice.

Everyone stopped and turned to see Merlin standing just inside the doors.

Percival walked from behind the bar and over to Gwaine, "lets go and help your sister in the kitchens." he said and all but dragged his boyfriend from the ballroom, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"And how do you feel now?" Arthur asked as Merlin slowly walked up to him and stopped when he was only inches away.

"The same."

"Merlin I am sor-" Arthur stopped when Merlin placed a finger on his lips.

"Me too Arthur." he whispered before replacing his finger with his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just epilogue to come now :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluffy epilogue ahead. :D

Merlin smiled as he looked around at all the happy couples dancing in the ballroom, the ballroom which now held another wedding reception. After Merlin had gone to Arthur when Uther had visited they never looked back after that.

Within two months, Arthur had actually sold his flat and moved into the hotel with Merlin, having a detective living full time at the hotel certainly helped. Merlin had worried that what had happened he would lose guests. All it did was help him and bring more and new people to the hotel, people wanted to see Merlin, the one who risked his life and job to protect other peoples valuables, Merlin shook his head with a smile at that, just what did Arthur tell people? People seemed to think Merlin did it all on his own.

Within a month of moving in, Arthur had proposed to Merlin who said yes before Arthur had even finished asking the question.

Merlin looked at the long banner. _Husband and Husband._ He smiled, he started to make his way to the bar when he felt familar arms around his middle and spun him around.

"Arthur." he breathed.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "You look happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? Look who I am married to." Merlin answered, making his husband laugh. Staying his husband's arms, they both turned their heads to see Percival whisper something to Gwaine that made him smile before kissing his temple. "They look happy don't they."

"It is their wedding day Merlin, of course they will look happy, our wedding my face hurt as I have never smiled so much." Arthur said before pulling Merlin closer so they were now chest to chest. "Not complaining though. Not when I see what I am married to."

Merlin looked at the small cut on the blond eyebrow and stretched up to kiss it. "My poor hero."

Arthur smiled. "They know I live here, police are coming and going and someone tries to pinch the charity box just as I come in."

Merlin smiled at the memory. "I still can't believe he outran you." he chuckled.

"He was an eighteen year old kid, I am a thirty six year old man, I am just glad I caught him."

"Yes, trying to jump that wall and falling and cutting your head, you didn't let that stop you." Merlin smiled.

"Are you two actually going to dance or just stand and hold each other?"

Arthur turned his head and saw his mother walking over to them. "Stand and hold each other, I am content to do just that."

"Me too." Merlin agreed.

Ygraine shook her head and smiled fondly at them both. "How you manage to work when you won't let go of each other is something that is beyond me."

"You must have been like this with Uther at one point Ygraine." Merlin laughed.

"Still am, especially when he just steps out of the shower, water running down him..."

Arthur shuddered and shook his head as he let go of Merlin. "Thank you mother." he said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ygraine called.

"To get a drink, hoping it will help me forget!" Arthur called back over his shoulder.

* * *

As the night wore on Arthur found himself at the bar, talking to Percival. "You are a brave man, tying yourself to Gwaine for the rest of your life."

Percival laughed. "I can't imagne my life without him."

They both looked to the dance floor where a laughing Gwaine was dancing with Merlin, every time Merlin got spun he sought out Arthur, shouting for help before being drawn back in. Arthur laughed. "I better go and save my husband."

"Before you go Arthur. I never did thank you."

Arthur frowned. "What for?"

"I told Gwaine about how you took me down when you thought I was robbing the place, and the excuse you gave. Gwaine believed it. I said if I was right he would marry me within a year."

Arthur laughed. "Let us go and get our husbands. You will be taking Gwaine to the honeymoon suite soon."

"Yeah about that, you and Merlin didn't decorate it up did you?"

"Why? Because of what we did last time we decorated one up?" Arthur laughed. "I only help Merlin if he is understaffed and I am not at work. But no. Guinevere did it all."

Merlin spun from Gwaine and managed to free himself only to spin straight into Arthur's arms. "Save me."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry. Percival is to take Gwaine to the honeymoon suite."

"I hope they like how we have done it up for them."

"Yeah, about that, don't tell them that until after tonight, Percival was weary giving what we did last time we decorated a suite."

Merlin laughed. "Anyone would think we had sex on the bed."

Arthur hummed. "Just fooled around on the floor a little, it's becoming a tradition of ours my love." he whispered. "Can you believe it has only been a year since we first met?"

"I know, it has been the best year of my life Arthur, that is all to you."

"You two are acting more lovey dovey than Gwaine and Percival." Morgana laughed as she walked past them on her way to the bar.

"A year today since we first met," Merlin beamed.

"One year down..." Arthur smiled.

"An eternity to go." Merlin finished, both of them paying no attention to everyone around them who were now circling Gwaine and Percival who had announced they were now leaving and for everyone else to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

Harrison who worked the reception at night looked at the clock, it had just gone two in the morning, he moved from out behind the desk and went to check everywhere, all was quiet as usual, there was only one check in and that was a wedding guest who booked a room as he drove here and he didn't want to go home in taxi only to return again in morning in a taxi as he had had a few drinks.

Walking away from the restaurant, Harrison walked towards the ballroom and stopped when he heard music, he frowned, he saw the band and dj leave. Where was that music coming from? Looking at the door which led to the ballroom he saw a slither of light at the bottom, walking over to the door he slowly pushed it open and smiled at what he saw.

In the middle of the dance floor, a single light on them, slow dance music playing from the phone on the table near them, stood Merlin and Arthur, the blond with his arms around Merlin's waist, Merlin in turn had his arms around Arthur, his fingers buried in the blond locks as they were joined at the lips, gently swaying to the music as they kissed.

Harrison carefully closed the door and made his way back over to reception, happy that Merlin and Arthur finally got what they deserved after Merlin dedicating his life to the hotel and Arthur saving it. Happiness.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and sticking with it along with me. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Comment or Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?  
> 


End file.
